Conducere
by Moana Jay
Summary: With one hit things can change, sometimes forever. Events shift, paths alter, and most of all a poor orphaned boy meets a hero who is rich and famous, a man known as Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

Percy cowered in the corner, tear stains on his face. He was so scared he could feel his heart beating against his chest so fast he could hardly breathe. Which he was grateful he felt like a single gasp would alert Gabe of his presence.

"Where are you,boy?" Gabe asked his voice slurring as Percy heard something crash, imagining the vase that most likely had fallen off the mud room table.

"If you come out now it would make things so much easier for the both of us." Gabe pleaded, Percy saw a shadow pass across his hiding place. He pressed a trembling hand to his mouth, stifling the sobs that were wracking his body.

'God, please I don't want to die here! Please! I don't, I don't want to die!' he prayed silently one hand coming up to clutch the metallic cross that was resting in the hollow of his throat. His sweaty fingers slid over the grooves in the cross and he mentally sighed in relief.

He looked through the gaps in the heater and saw his mother's prone form he gulped and closed his eyes. An image of his mother happy pulling out a tray of blue cookies danced in his head. Her head turning toward him eyes sparkling as she brushed back a strand of hair that had escaped her hastily made bun.

"Love you my little sailor." the fake her said as he rushed up to her and

she swung him up smelling of detergent and butter.

His eyes popped open and he took a deep breath in. He could do this, he just needed to reach the phone, the pay phone. But in order to do that, he needed Gabe out. From the noises, he was making it seemed Gabe was in mom's- his room. He looked at him and saw the window, the one he would often look out of, crafting stained glass paper projects to hang in the glimmering light.

He needed to focus, focus. What was important was the fire escape if he popped it open Gabe might just think he had run out that way.

Then he could run to his room- no he needed to get out. 'But Gabe might spend a long time outside, I could get a few things' he reasoned. 'Too late' he realized, Gabe was already stomping back over. A loud crash followed, Percy realized happily Gabe had fallen. Popping up he fumbled with the latch and pushed the window open. Praying that no noise would come from the rusted frame.

It didn't.

Breathing in Percy hunched back over and closed his eyes. He heard Gabe muttering and swearing pushing himself off the ground. Slipping a few times on his worthless car magazines. Silence. Then aloud.

"Oh shit, the little fucker climbed down the fire escape!"

Percy breathed in with relief when he heard Gabe fumbling for his jacket and pushing his way out the door. Percy stood up shakily. He climbed over the radiator and stepped in some of his mother's blood. He let out a muffled cry and started to cry, he ran to his room and grabbed some stuff and stuffed it into a bag, all while crying. Tears spilling all over his clothes.

He peeked out of his room and saw Gabe was still out of the apartment with a loud cry he ran out of the apartment, down the steps and out the door of the apartment building. He ran as fast as he could, tiny fingers clenched around the coins he had taken from his mother's purse. He raced over to the pay phone as he rounded the corner he saw Gabe. With his back turned to him thankfully, but he was waiting for him.

Percy skidded to a stop and quietly back up around the corner, eyes still burning with tears. He spun around and raced back, where could he go? Mom had only shown him that pay phone. He ran to the park and hid in a bush, pressing his fingertips to his forehead he cried. Where else could he go? Mom always drove him around or they took the bus, he never memorized the way around?

'God you got me out but now what do I do?' he gasped, crumpling into a ball, and then almost as if the skies were laughing at him or mourning his mother's death. The clouds opened up and torrents of rain slammed down upon New York.

OoOoOoO

"Sir, you really shouldn't be out right now, you may be Iron Man but your no machine, this could severely impair your immune system"

"I know, I know, but I need time to think, away from Pepper so I guess this is where I am," Tony replied to the AI, a hint of anger lacing through his tone.

"Okay, but an argument shouldn't cause you physical damage."

"And yet they do, all the time it seems," Tony muttered, just then realizing how ridiculous this was, he was in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, wearing one of his nicer suits. The final nail in the coffin was the fact he was talking to a machine, god he must look crazy.

"Jarvis where is the nearest diner?" he asked, teeth chattering as he just then realized how cold he truly was. " It's at least a ten-minute walk from here, sir," Jarvis replied, his voice metallic and empty. Tony looked around and realized with a start he was in the residential area of New York.

He stomped around for a second muttering about how overall unfair this was, he then decided he rather be warm than be freezing cold in the middle of a thunderstorm.

He rushed across the cracked sidewalk, stepping over chalk drawings that ran together, blurring to form a puddle of cloudy water. His designer shoes were soaked, the leather ruined. 'I blame Pepper, for all of this, this is on her.' he promised, images of him finally being able to talk her down flashed through his head before reality struck "The day I can talk down Pepper is the day I truly become the most successful man in the world." he muttered out loud.

"In the universe,sir."

"I think I like you better his way, a bit more sass, glad I found a way around that speech impairment," Tony said puffing up his chest for a second.

"You are truly amazing sir."

"Here we go again back to the robotic tone and no sass." Tony sighed, rushing across a park before letting out a loud cry as he tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk. Letting out a muffled curse he used a bench to pull himself up. He glanced over and saw a pale arm poking out of a bush.

"Please don't be a dead body, oh please just be some drunk passed out." he prayed before prying the bushes apart to see a young boy. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes framing a babyish face that was already straightening out into a muscular chin. Black mussed hair was plastered to his forehead. Long trails of raindrops ran across his face, creating the illusion fo tears.

Blood ran along with them making it seem as if he crying blood, wait for blood? Tony let out a low gasp when he saw cuts all over the boy's body, some from the bush but some looked suspiciously like ones made from a kitchen knife.

Tony felt his heart break, this kid was a clear case of child abuse, he probably ran away from some abusive, let's say step-father. Tony reached in and lifted the boy up. Then he almost dropped him in shock, the boy was covered in mud, tears, and blood. So much blood caked his feet Tony was sure then and there the boy was dying.

He laid the boy down and lifted up his shirt and rolled up his pants. He had a few yellowing bruises, some new others looked old. The blood wasn't his . . . oh god, he probably just watched someone get killed, probably a mother or parent.

"He has signs of a pulse,sir, but I advise you, if you don't get him out of the rain now he will die from a mixture of shock, and the cold."

Tony then noticed the bluish tint to the boy's lips. With a snap decision, he lifted the boy and carried him to a nearby shelter, a tree that was dripping a bit but had enough cover to help Tony get the boy semi-dry.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Happy, tell him to bring a heat blanket, towels, and some hot tea."

"Right away sir." Jarvis murmured. Tony used his slightly damp inner shirt to wipe the boy down. As he was doing this he noticed the small gilded cross clutched between the boy's fingers.

"So you're a believer? Well, that sucks because I'm an atheist." he chuckled before hugging the tiny body to his chest, rubbing the arms and fingers, waiting for Happy to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Add a little bit of brown sugar-" Sally started, tapping the measuring cup sharply with her finger.

"Mooooom," Percy whined tugging at her sweatpants, Sally looked down to see a disgruntled looking Percy. His book she had given him was laying face down on the stool and he looked annoyed.

"What,Percy?" she asked ruffling his hair, he closed his eyes leaned into her grasp and smiled.

"Can-Can You make it blue?" he asked, a light blush spreading across his face as he looked down. She started and looked down at him incredulously, she now saw it, in his eyes.

"Nevermind it's fine-" he stopped when she bent down to hug him close to her chest, he leaned in and hugged her back. "You're so much like your father, little Sailor"

"Dad?" Percy asked pushing himself back from her and blinking up at her. She hardly ever spoke of him, and now he wanted to use her good mood to get some information.

"Yes, sweetie, your father, he loved the ocean and everything blue," Sally said smiling at him before tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. Percy beamed, maybe it wasn't a freakish quirk, if his dad was like him he must be special.

"Wow, you're happy? I wonder why maybe because the cookie monsters coming for you!" she ended loudly before diving for his sides tickling his furiously. He giggled, trying to push her away and flailing. He fell on his but and she continued her merciless attack. He finally managed to push her off and he laid gasping. In between breaths he explained "No, it's just everyone says I'm a freak because I can't read and I like blue so 's nice to know that Dad was like me." he grinned up at her showcasing some of his missing teeth, Sally frowned then smiled.

"Not to burst your bubble sweetie but how do you know that your daddy was a good man? I mean he did leave us." she trailed off fearing she just ruined her son's happiness.

"No, he was a nice man." Percy insisted still smiling, Sally smiled and picked him up setting him on his feet.

"Let me finish these cookies and I can help you with your reading homework." she murmured smiling gently. Percy then looked thoroughly put out.

"What?" Sally asked confused leaning in, his eyes, his father's eyes were a dark shade of green swirling with colors of blue.

"You didn't let me explain why I know he was a good guy!" Percy pouted his lip trembling a bit, he was overreacting but Sally played along. "Okay, why is the reason?" she asked pecking him on the cheek before picking him up with one hand while stirring the batter with another.

"Because you loved him!" Percy exclaimed, eye sparkling, mood restored. Sally looked over Percy was her everything, she could never live without him. Her whole life in her view led up to this moment, to having Percy.

"You're crying?" Percy asked, confused and to his dismay, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. She smiled and shook her head flicking the tears away. She set the tray in the oven and said smiling "Let's work on your homework sweetie." she turned and brought him over to the fire escape pushing away some cigarette buds with the toe of her foot and sitting down in the chair.

Percy curled up into her chest and she rocked him gently, sunlight spreading over the both of them, making the city for once, seem beautiful and filled with light.

OoOoOoO

Warmth.

It spread throughout Percy and he leaned into his mother's chest, warmth and happiness, Gabe was out gambling and he and his mother were alone.

Gabe.

Images of his mother crying out sliced through the happy scene, her falling over, blood seeping through his socks. Gabe looking for him, his heart hammering against his chest.

Percy shot up with a gasp, his heart hurt, and tears were running down his cheek.

"M-Mom." he gasped, clutching the sheets in-between his fingers. Sheets. He looked around him, he was in a fairly well-lit room, the bed he was in was huge and normally he would be jumping around exclaiming how big it was. But he felt such sadness squeeze his heart he just stayed still, lying back down and staring at the ceiling, counting the bumps with his eyes.

"One

Two

Three

Four

Five"

Cold.

"S-Six

Seven

Eight

Nine"

Glass.

"T-Ten

E-Eleven

Twelve

Thirteen"

Blood.

Percy stopped and crushed his fist to his mouth, tears bubbling over his pale cheeks, clumping his eyelashes together as he hunched over and slowly sobbed.

He didn't notice when a strangely robotic voice said:

" he's awake."

He didn't even notice when a man and woman walked in, the woman as soon as she saw him crying immediately rushed over, placing a hand on his back and rubbing in circles.

"Pepper." the man warned, Pepper looked up and glared at the man she shook her head and hissed slightly at the man. That's when Percy looked up and observed his surroundings fully. The place reeked up money, the fancy chandelier, the king sized bed and the beautiful view out on the cliff, when Percy looked down he could see waves beating against the cliff, tearing at it with a ferocious roar.

"Who are you, why am I here, is Gabe here?" he asked eyes still focused on the murky gray of the sea. As he waited for their answers he saw a white seagull fly up, it's wings catching the breeze as it tilted its body.

"Well, sweetie, my name is Pepper, and this is my . . . my employer Tony Stark," she replied answering his question and still rubbing his back. She looked over at Tony helplessly. Percy frowned the name was familiar, he just couldn't remember where from. The news?No, he never listened to the news, school? Perhaps.

"Tony Stark also was known as Iron Man," Tony explained noticing the look of concentration on the young boys.

"Really!? Wow, that's so cool, no wonder this place is so fancy!" Percy exclaimed whipping around with a huge grin on his face. Tony and Pepper looked over at each other confused, this boy, his moods changed faster than Tony's preference for voices for J.A.R.V.I.S. Percy continued to ramble on exclaiming how he had some action figures from Iron Man on his shelf and onward.

"-Mom used to say I was a bit obsessed." immediately the boy's face fell and tears started to leak out of his eyes again.

"Uh- honey how about I get you some food while TONY can explain what happened and you can maybe explain what happened to him." Pepper hastily said, standing up as she was walking out she turned and asked "Is toast and juice good with you? Oh, good." she smiled and glared at Tony before walking out. Tony looked over awkwardly. "Okay, for your questions I guess, like Pepper said my name's Tony, I was walking out in the rain trying to find a place to stop and I tripped, anyway-I found you covered in blood, scratches and aging bruises, mind telling me what that was about?" Tony walked over and sat in a chair watching Percy's reaction. Percy flinched and looked down he then took a deep breath and explained what happened, from the moment he got home from school to the moments when he passed out in the bush.

"-so can you find me a phone so I can call the police, I want Gabe gone, and I never want him to be able to hurt anyone ever again." Percy finished looking down and he started to tug his shirt, jut then noticing it wasn't the one he ran away with but rather a large one that had Stark Industries across the front. He looked up confused why he hadn't heard an answer yet. Tony was staring at him weirdly, his eyes were glimmering with unshed tears before he quickly wiped them away. "O-Of course, Jarvis can you call the police and tell them to come here?"

"Of course Sir, they should be here in twenty minutes."

Tony nodded and held a hand out for Percy, Percy took it and Tony pulled him up, he stumbled a bit on unsteady legs before flopping on his but. Tony sighed and reached down to pick him up. "How 'bout we get some of that breakfast Pepper's making us and then we come talk to the police 'kay?"

"Hhhmhhm" Percy mumbled nodding his head slightly he then closed his eyes and mumbled "Thank You."

OoOoOoO

 **Next Chapter!**

 **I must say this was a bit of a shock, this was a random idea I had in the middle of the night and I sleepily typed it out, posted it and fell asleep. So many views favs and follows in less than one night, so thanks ! :)**

 **Now some answers to reviews:**

HuntressOfArtemis123:Amazhang! I hope you post the NeXT Chapter soon! :)

 **Thanks! Here you go the next chapter! :)**

MrAppocolypse:How can Percy get cold from rain?! He's the son of Poseidon! Or are you making this a story without Greek gods?

 **I assure you this does have Greek Gods (How can Percy fight without his powers?) however he is very young, and he just watched his mom get murdered in front of him, his powers haven't developed yet and I'm sure he was in shock. I actually thought this while I was posting and shrugged it off saying "Shock" to myself. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay, one more thing, there might be a few small pairings outside of the cannon ones, but I'm not sure yet. Also, I'm not sure what age Percy is, it might influence the whole story. His thought and actions could be a large age variety from 5-11.**

 **Review and Tell me how old he should be!**


	3. Chapter 3

" So you're telling me you came home from school and your mother and Gabe were fighting, you ran to your room and it was quiet until you heard someone cry out?" the investigator asked, clicking his pen as he wrote down a few more lines.

Percy nodded. He kept his gaze focused on his swinging feet, refusing to look up, refusing to see anything but his feet, slowly kicking back and forth.

"Okay, I'm so sorry little guy, this is a clean cut case, Gabe most likely will serve at least a fifty-year sentence, add in the factor he was trying to get you, this man is going to be put away for life maybe even an electric chair." the man explained placing the paper inside the folder and snapping it shut.

"However," the man started pausing to make sure Tony and Pepper were listening to "the problem is where you're going to stay, you have no legal relatives except for a great aunt who lives in a nursing home. I'm sorry but you might have to go into the system."

Pepper let out a sharp cry and shook her head, the system. She knew how bad it was, having come from it too.

"Tony will take him in for now." she decided firmly, stomping on Tony's shoe with her heel when he tried to protest.

"Hmmph, of course,I will take him in for now until we can figure out what to do with him." the last part was added for Pepper's sake, whom he was currently glaring at with a fierce anger.

"Well that wraps it up, I just need you to sign these temporary foster care forms, right here, here, and here" he explained pointing out the places with his finger. Stark dutifully pulled out a pen and signed with a dramatic flourish, earning a snort from Pepper and an eyebrow raise from the investigator.

Nodding he placed the paper into the file, he then turned to Percy, kneeling down he ruffled the young demigod's hair.

"I'm so sorry Percy, but I hope that this can at least help you feel better, I will also assure you that this man will most likely rot in hell. Just eat have fun and play hard, be a kid, can you do that for me?" Percy nodded and smiled up at the man, earning a wince from Pepper, his smile was adorable, accented with cute dimples, and shining teeth. But his eyes, they were so empty, so alone.

"Thanks, Mr. Stevenson, this means so much to me and I'm sure my mother would be thankful too." he whispered, his voice cracking a bit.

"Well thanks, son," the dark male frowned, confused "how did you know my name though?"

Percy explained, " I was looking at your file and even though it was hard I saw a line that said, Operation approved by Stevenson Deshommes."

Steve nodded and smiled, standing up from the couch he started to walk out before Pepper remembered her manners and bolted up after him.

"Let me walk you out." she exclaimed.

"Oh no, you really don't need to." Steve mumbled apologetically,"Nonsense! You've done so much for us how could I show such an obvious lack of manners?"

Right as he was walking out he turned to Pepper and Pepper frowned, his eyes were dark, bags showed under his skin. "That boy is special, he's already gone through so much abuse, make permanently adopt him, an environment like this. With all the money, with a genius inventor for a father, he would flourish. He deserves at least that much, can you promise you will try?"

Pepper nodded and did a mock salute " Already was planning on it, sir." she said while smiling. He nodded and walked over to his car, right as he was about to get in Pepper called out " Mr. Deshommes?" he turned and raised an eyebrow "Nail that man's ass to the wall."

OoOoOoOoO

Percy stared sullenly at the man, he was starting to see his hero crumble in front of his eyes. All that was left was a prude selfish man, not the genius inventor Percy wanted to see. It saddened him, another part of his previous life was gone.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Tony remarked not looking up from the book he was holding with one hand, nor the tea he clenched in the other.

"Tony!" Pepper chided, looking up from her laptop, Percy could tell she wanted to go home, but she was staying with him. She was nice. However, Tony was not.

"You're selfish," Percy remarked monotony." Extremely prideful, rude, prideful, and overall a jerk."

Tony looked up, he snorted and returned to his book "Now why would you say that I did rescue you from death and from Social Services?" he asked before sipping his tea again.

"You only did that because Ms. Pepper told you to, you didn't do from the goodness or from your wanting to see something done right. You did it because you didn't want to deal with an argument. Even when a kid who needs help, who watched his m-mother die in front of him your still hard and emotionless."

"So you're looking for pity, sorry kid. I'm fresh out of it."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed pushing her chair back from the table.

"Not everybody has the same reaction as you do, not everybody had a metal heart, and I would think a man who had his parents die would have more compassion," Percy replied, his voice empty and steely. Pepper slowed, this boy, she saw right through Tony, through his playboy mask, through his harsh words, right down to his helpless core. A feat that had taken her months.

Tony looked up, his eyes were narrowed as he gazed at the boy like he was scum he had just picked off his shoe.

"Jarvis, please contact Investigator Deshommes, and tell him-" he stopped, Pepper was staring at him angrily. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed. "If he goes I go, I'll make sure it will be practically impossible for you to get a personal assistant," she growled. Percy looked over in surprise, no one had ever stood up for him before, it was nice.

"Sir, what do you want me to tell him?" Jarvis asked.

"Nothing Jarvis," Pepper hissed, she then turned to Percy, her gazed softened and she smiled at him gently " Percy I'm going to talk to Tony, there's M &M's in the counter, some chips on top of the cupboards,help yourself"

Percy nodded and waited until she had dragged him off before finding the snack she had mentioned. He pulled out a bowl and picked out all the blue ones before taking the bowl and bag of chips outside, where he sat down and watched the ocean.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _"Mom," Percy started before swallowing and biting his tongue. Sally looked over and frowned "What is it?" she asked before scooping him up, he clenched his blanket closer to him and smiled sadly at her. "Monsters aren't real, right mommy?" he asked before pressing himself into her side, she looked down in shock. Sh sighed and picked him up setting him on her lap._

 _" It depends on what monsters your talking about, sweetie." she murmured pecking his head. He looked up and said, " Like monsters, with horns, and fangs, the ones under your bed." Percy clutched his blanket closer and buried his face in his mother's chest, a habit he often did when he was scared. Thunderstorms for instance._

 _"You've seen them under your bed?" she questioned kissing him again and praying that he would say no._

 _"No, but on the subways or I might look outside and see one walking past, no one else can see them though mommy!" Percy cried and crushed himself even further into her embrace, he started sobbing wildly, tears creating hot sticky trails down his face. He started to hiccup which caused him even more distressed._

 _"Woah,Woah calm down, sweetie, I have you, I love you," Sally reassured petting his head softly with one hand, with the other she set aside the book she was reading. She picked up his chin with her finger and smiled._

 _"Have I ever told you of the story of Perseus? He's your namesake you know." she started softly, wrapping him in his blanket and snuggling him._

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Sally is the best parent ever, I'm not kidding I hate how Uncle Rick pushed her away only dropping her in randomly or when Percy needed to save her. She's my favorite parent . . . and I killed her off, whoops. That thought just hit me.**

 **Sorry, Sally!**

 **Anyway back to explaining the story points. Sorry for those of you wanted instant bonding between Percy and Tony, Tony is a selfish prat and playboy. He probably would hate Percy at first because Percy reminds him of himself.**

 **Percy also is VERY smart. This is seen throughout the books, he makes wise comments that people just push off and say oh you finally said something that made sense. He's people smart, like my brother, actually . . . he and my brother are a lot of like, where I am smart in general (even with people smarts) I can not interact with people, I can analyze them and understand their motives but no real bonding.**

 **Anyway, Percy (and my brother) are people smart, can interact and bring people together and also pull them apart. So young Percy might have said what this Percy said to Tony.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the double update and now on to my other stories!( Or reading Harry Potter fics, you choose ;)**

 **Jay**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is dumb," Tony stated before flicking his finger, thus destroying a week's worth of work.

"Sir, are you sure? You spent a few sleepless nights on those files." Jarvis questioned.

"They make no sense!" Tony exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air before spinning around to reach for his coffee cup.

"Maybe you should ask Percy," Jarvis suggested.

"I did! He has no idea where his powers come from, fuck, he even doesn't know what he has is abnormal!" Tony whined, tossing the now empty coffee mug onto his ruffled cot, for sleeping only.

" Sir, you should get a few hours of sleep before getting back on track. Percy will be back from school soon."

"I know, funny to think that kid is only is fifth grade and already wowing his teachers." Tony chuckled pushing the recently placed mug of his cot and flopping down.

"Please dim the lights, Jarvis" Tony commanded, sighing when Jarvis complied.

"Good Night Tony."

"Thanks, Jarvis."

-.- **C** -.-

"Tony."

"Hmmm, what? I'm tired . . . " Tony groaned pushing away the hand that was trying to wake him up.

"You're worthless." the voice sighed reaching down to pick up Tony's prone from his "working" cot. Tony groaned and flailed around for a bit before succumbing to the warm arms that were holding him aloft.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who saved you from death and from social services, oh and a new one! From embarrassing yourself in front of that girl, her name was . . . Saphira right?"

Percy sighed and continued to lunge his adopted father up the stairs "You alway bring that up but I'm guessing were fairly even, especially since I save you from dying of lack of sleep and too much coffee." he joked lightly, climbing the glass stairs up to Tony's room.

He nudged the door open with his foot and proceeded to dump the fully clothed Tony onto his bed. Tony let out a sharp cry and opened his eyes to glare at Percy.

"Respect your elders!" he chided, rubbing his backside as he sat up so he could pull off his articles of clothing.

"I will as soon as you start dispensing wise advice and grow a white beard." Percy snorted before padding out of Tony's room.

"I liked you better when you were in middle school!" Tony yelled after him.

"I liked you better then too!" Percy retorted as he jumped onto the banister, sliding down the copper arm rail. He landed lightly and grinned "Sweet I didn't fall off!" he congratulated himself.

"A miracle if you ask me." Pepper snorted looking up from her work with worried eyes.

"Ah, so you do care!" Percy observed before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out his stash of candy. "W-What there's no more left!" he exclaimed affronted.

"Tony had something to do with that I'll guess, and Percy I do care, even though we are in the middle of New York City in the largest tower and . . . " Pepper trailed off realizing she just helped Percy with his argument.

"Exactly! You see reason!" Percy exclaimed pointing a spoon at her. He then turned and yelled up the stairs "Stay out of my candy stash Tin Can!"

"It's Iron Man! Plus I pay for all of your stuff so I have as much of a right to that food as you!"

Percy sighed and started the tedious task of separating the blue candies from the mix of their other relatives.

"I still don't get why you do that." Pepper looked up disapprovingly.

"I like the color blue, it's as simple as that," Percy explained finishing his task and starting on making some blue frosting. Pepper snorted before picking up some files and setting them aside. "So how was your day?" she questioned smiling at her "son".

Percy looked up and smiled, he always had a more relative relationship with Pepper. She had comforted him during the first year, while Tony, was more like an annoying older brother.

"Pretty good. I scored an A in Science and a B in English," he mumbled slightly embarrassed about his low grade.

"Percy! An B?" Pepper exclaimed slightly angry.

"Hey I have ADHD and Dyslexia, it was hard to even see the words much less sit still for a whole hour!" Percy retorted mixing his candies with one hand and reaching for some Tropical Skittles with the other.

"That's why we spent a thousand dollars on a Speech therapist!"

" Fine but that doesn't fix my ADHD." Percy snorted.

"But you know what does? Not eating so much sugar it would make several small children explode." Pepper commented drily watching as Percy finished up his "healthy" snack.

"Such a vulgar image Peps seems like Tony is finally rubbing off on you."

"Never," Pepper sniffed" Now go study for your math test," she commanded pointing to the elevator. Percy smirked and mocked saluted before frogmarching to his floor.

-.- **C** -.-

 **Short Chapter, sorry more soon. But I had a question for you guys. Avengers first or Camp, all you need to do is review and say CHP(Camp Half Blood) or A (Avengers). I personally am completely undecided.**

 **Now onto other topics: To clear things up Percy is currently 14, or ninth grade. He is pretty strong because it was alway weird for me to hear: Poseidon= BIG BUFF STRONG, then Percy= average, okay,tannish.**

 **I finally decided on keeping Percy and Tony's relationship less fatherly and more . . . brother-ish as obvious from Percy's use of Tony's first name but with Pepper affectionate nicknames such as Peps.**

 **Anyway So many follows and favorites and overall likes! SO happy! -Throws Cookies-**

 **Now answers to reviews (Funny as I was going into my Gmail to find the reviews another two people had followed my story, squee! -Throws Percy's Stash-)**

BoneMeal (Guest)

Awww, bay Percy is so cuteee!

 **I know right most of the interactions are based off my brother, he has dyslexia too so he would have trouble reading. I found a picture of him snuggling up to my mom reading The Lightning Thief (heh) it was a nice picture with the sun shining and our old chickens pecking the ground. Thanks for the Review!**

Fire Dolphin:

i hope that Poseidon will show himself to percy . and i do hope that tony will change his mind. lovely story. update soon

 **He will soon. As seen from the first part Percy was showing his powers. But Tony's overall power has kept monsters away(for now). Well he did change his mind in a Tony-ish way! Thanks for Reviewing and here is your update! :3**

 **Bye Guys remember to review so I know where to go from now on!**

 **Jay**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not right!" the words thundered around the large hall, echoing back and forth, creating an expression of a large group yelling in harmony. Poseidon flinched back slightly, Zeus had shocked him, again. Placing his thumb into his mouth he sucked on it slightly, still focused on his task.

"Calm down brother-" he started only to be interrupted by another run of ranting. He stood, waiting for his brother to calm down enough so he could put in a few words. When he finally slowed down enough Poseidon quickly said: " As long as he is happy, and healthy, right?"

Zeus turned and glared, electricity sparked out of his eyes. Poseidon paused and dryly thought 'Okay, now he's overreacting.'

"No nephew of mine is going to grow up not knowing about us, you brought him into this world he needs to give you respect!" Zeus roared jabbing Poseidon's chest accusingly, ignoring the flinch that followed, Poseidon placed a hand over his chest and glared back.

He was reserved before but now, now he was acting like a spoiled brat! He grabbed his brother's finger and flung it back, placing his trident in the dead center of his chest, pushing him back.

"Stop," he growled, pressing harder into the trident, placing just enough pressure to make droplets of golden ichor fall from the points. Zeus stopped and for a second the room was still, no whispers of the wind, no murmurs, no gentle breaths of moving fabric.

"He is my son, my responsibility, and just as you took care of your daughter I will take care of my ward." Poseidon continued eyes narrowed as he pulled the trident out and stepped back warily.

"I will tell him now, but this is my law." Poseidon slammed down his trident and spun to view the rest of the council, eyes narrowed as he took in their expressions, shock, fear, amusement, and coldly calculating respect.

"He will go to that camp," Poseidon spat "during the summer, but no contact, none during the school year. None, including from me. When he turns eighteen he is done! Free to do what he wants, the same goes for Roman forms too."

He turned to look at his brother who looked like he was regaining his airs. " Now, I must go tell my abused son that he has a father who wasn't allowed to see him, wasn't allowed to keep his mother from being brutally murdered in front of him. I must tell him that each year he has to leave his new family for three months, to be thrown into a mythical world of monsters and fate. " He picked up his trident and held it above his head, as waters started to spout from it, he turned and looked down at Zeus "While I'm doing this I recommend thinking about the benefits of having your family next to you, not as footstools meant for you to rest your feet upon."

Then with a flash of aqua light, Poseidon was gone, leaving behind the smell of sea salt, power, and fresh baked cookies.

-.- **C** -.-

"So I was told you got a B." Tony started pointing his speared asparagus toward Percy's area. Percy groaned and looked over at Pepper, his expression clearly asking 'Why did you mention that to him' She whistled innocently and went back to eating her Chicken Pesto, a devilish look on her face.

"Maybe..." Percy drawled, keeping his eyes on his food as he poked the vegetables with his fork, spearing them again and again with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"I don't know whether to be mad or to be grateful you got on Pepper's nerves." Tony deadpanned looking up from his tools to look at the hunched over teenager. He let out a sigh and went back to his tinkering, using his tweezers to connect the two wires before sautering them together.

Silence reigned over the table for a while as Tony tried to work out what to say, he wasn't a parent! Percy had been fairly good as he grew up, practically no fits, he acted like a fairly silent adult, only asking for something when he knew he couldn't do it himself.

"Tony, are you going to say anything" Pepper finally huffed her hopes for a fatherly reaction dashed. Tony looked up sheepishly and shrugged before going back to his work. She turned to Percy and saw an impressive construction made entirely of asparagus stalks. It looked like an ancient Greek temple but she wasn't sure.

"Percy." she prodded, he looked up eyes widening as he realized he was completely out of it. A side effect of his therapy, he could sit still now but he had to find something to do, and when he found it he would become immersed in making it perfect.

"Huh? Sorry wasn't paying attention," he muttered sheepishly, he then turned back to his sculpture and his tongue stuck out slightly as he took one down and started to carve inscriptions into it. Pepper sighed and turned to Tony, who was immersed in his work too.

"Ugh, you two are like peas in a pod, I just can't see why you don't see it!" she snorted throwing her hands up in the air, her anger letting her slightly Russian roots shine through for a second.

They both looked up at her, turned to each other and flashed a grin. "Well Pepps," Percy started glancing over at Tony eyes hopeful, Tony took the bait and finished " We just love to see you get angry!"

Pepper flushed and slammed her laptop closed and placed all her papers into a stack. "I hope you have fun with that." she deadpanned before leaving.

Percy and Tony burst into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Percy gasped clutching his side, Tony nodded and pointed out " Her grammar worsened, that means she was really angry, let's see if we can get her to start yelling at us in Russian!"

Then earlier awkwardness was forgotten they scooched their chairs closer and started to plan ways to get the poor secretary mad.

-.- **C** -.-

"Your selfish bitch!"

"Scootch over, asshole!"

"Can you please stop!" Pepper cried clutching her pillow closer and glaring at the boys. "This is a beautiful love story!" she exclaimed patting the couch looking for her box of tissues. When she found them she pressed it firmly to her nose and let out a slight honking noise.

The boys quieted for a while, watching critically with seemingly permanently raised eyebrows.

That changed when the famous words were uttered on the screen: "Never let go, Jack"

"Biotch, he ain't gonna have to let go, your about to push him off!"

"That hoe, you may have only known him for a few days but there is room on that fucking door!"

Pepper then started to shout at the pair, calling them unfashioned brutes who didn't know the true meaning of love. This escalated into a large shouting match as Tony and Perc brought up strong points about why she is a bitch and a hoe.

Right as Pepper decided that throwing pillows was the best way to shut the boys up a loud wooshing sound echoed through the room.

They all looked up as they saw a tornado of water swirling around splattering water all over the pristine, well previously pristine couch.

Sounds of dolphin squeaks and whale moans echoed through the penthouse. Along with the distinct smell of salt and seaweed.

Out of the swirling waters, a man stepped out, he had sun-kissed skin and windswept hair.

He was wearing a gaudy shirt with pink flamingoes, and khakis, he held a trident. The trident itself radiated waves of power. It was a rusty silver with coral acting as it's grip, at the base where it split into prongs was a glowing blue gem.

He set the trident down and the water vanished. Everyone was frozen including Pepper whose hand still head a throw pillow, clenched in between her perfect manicured fingers. Percy was staring at him, immediately noticing the similarities in between them.

Tony, was being Tony. He had stood up and was inspecting the trident with narrowed eyes, he touched it lightly and flinched back when it glowed blue and shocked him.

"Woah!" he laughed shaking his head and stepped back inspecting the man "You do know that's an infinity stone, right?" he questioned, eyes roaming over the man's figure.

The man sniffed and ignored him, he turned to Percy and Tony then noticed they looked a lot alike. From the same build same eyes, except Percy's were lighter. Percy was tensed up and then decided to ignore him, he turned and check on Pepper. Grabbing her arm and slowly massaging it so she would release the pillow.

The movement allowed her to ask "W-Who are you?" Poseidon looked over with barely veiled annoyance. "So the mortals can see me, interesting." he deadpanned ignoring the woman's question and turning to Percy again.

"We need to speak, my boy."

-.- **C** -.-

 **"Move you Selfish bitch" ~ Me and my male cousins watching _Titanic._**

 **It's true she fucking sucks, there was room on that door, also that quote? What is it supposed to mean? Like is it never let go of our love or something sappy like that?**

 **Sorry, got off track, so the results were all for CHB and none for Avengers. -Pats Hulk's shoulder- It's okay. So here is the introduction to it! I will not be doing a very in depth CHB thing, have you seen the books? So the next few chapters will have quick shots and funny moments of the years.**

 **Sorry but you can review and tell me specific scenes you'll want to see! Even after I finish the scenes you can tell me and I might do like one shots. :)**

 **Umm so now answers to reviews(generalised)**

 **To Guests, , ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt , and Others: Here you go Camp Half Bloood! BTW I love so many of your names and thanks for the reviews! :)**

 **Emily Swanson: Great Idea! I'm doing I can so see that scene, like Avengers: Who is this?**

 **Tony: My son! -fatherly pride radiates**

 **Percy: No I'm not.**

 **Tony: :'(**

 **Thanks for the review and idea! :)**

 **AmericanOperator: Thanks! I know I made it a bit unclear at first, if I go back and update I should fix that. Sorry, but thanks for the review!**

 **MrAppocolypse: Here's CHB, now for the chicken thing (For those who don't understand in a previous review I explain where my inspiration came from my brother and our family moments. One of them had chickens) I live in the U.S( More on that below) Anyway, my mom wanted chickens so we got four chickens, their names were Peep,Mabel,Bunny, and Steve.**

 **Anyway, that's it for reviews but I have a contest for you! Whoever can guess which state I live in gets a free one shot of anything (in this story) You only get three chances so choose wisely, I'll give you a hint: It's closer to the west side of the U.S and has mountains.**

 **Bye Guys!**

 **Jay**


	6. Chapter 6

Poseidon followed Percy quietly, observing the clean white and glass walls that flashed by. Finally, Percy led him to a door, when he opened it he could see it was a conference room, with futuristic chairs and deep windows.

Percy immediately walked over to one of the windowsills and sat down. He looked out at New York and Poseidon could see his expression, solemn and angry.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Poseidon froze the amount of anger in the tone had him floored, Percy, his son was treating him as if he was a monster. On second thought . . . maybe he was.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?" Poseidon questioned calmly, hiding his inner turmoil.

"Yep," Percy replied, calmly and emotionlessly. Poseidon rose an eyebrow and set his trident down. Letting it lean against the long table.

"May I ask how?" he asked quietly stepping forward, standing almost directly behind Percy. Percy glanced over and sneered "I may be a dyslexic, compulsive person but at least I'm not an idiot, just in case your eyes don't work, we look alike."

Poseidon felt a spark of anger flash it's way through him if any other mortal said this he would curse them, vaporize them with a blast from his trident, but this was Percy, his son.

"Yes but do you know what I am?" he pushed further, his eyes roving over Percy's stance. Hardly surprised when Percy pushed himself up and off the sill and walked away from Poseidon and sat in a spinning chair.

"Not human, obviously, from that trident, my powers and that," Percy paused for a second glaring at Poseidon "entrance." he finished venomously. Poseidon's hands twitched, Percy noticed it and rose an eyebrow. His eyes seemed to taunt Poseidon saying 'I dare you to strike me down, just keep on proving how much of a bad father you are.'

Poseidon's hands unclenched and he massaged them, eyes downcast as he thought.

"Powers?" he asked offhandedly.

"Powers, are you seriously that-!" Percy stopped and clamped his mouth shut, he started to use his feet to propel him along the floor, pushing himself further from his "father".

"Anyway, I've had my powers since I woke up here, Dad has been helping me use them," Percy explained.

Poseidon winced, he knew Percy only used the word father to get to him, bit it had worked. Also, he thought Percy wouldn't have his powers until he was older, much less having them long enough to hone them. It made him feel worse, he knew nothing about his son! 'Funny since I told Zeus family matters a few minutes ago.'

No, he wouldn't play this game. he had to tell Percy now, He wouldn't let Percy keep on guilt tripping him.

"You're leaving."

"What!?" Percy shouted whirling around eyes wide as he stared shocked at Poseidon.

"My brother, Zeus, has said that he wants you to learn of your heritage, there is a camp for . . . heroes, like you, you'll be going there every summer."

Percy just stared then he clenched his fists, his eyes flashed and Poseidon could feel the water in the room starting to move, he was hardly surprised when the water tank in the corner exploded.

"No," Percy said his voice surprisingly calm as he narrowed his eyes further.

"No, "Percy repeated standing up and stalking over to Poseidon "I won't this is my home, you have no right to tell me where I can and cannot go! You're no father of mine! You let mom die and I had to spend an hour praying pleading for God to save my life, to help me recover! He finally did and now you want to take it away! Fuck You!"

Poseidon stared shocked, waves of power were rolling off Percy, rolls of pure anger and . . . hatred. Percy hated him he realized numbly, the little kid he remembered seeing walking home from school, laughing and jumping into puddles, hated him. Detested him.

Percy was staring at him expectantly expecting something, his eyes were shimmering with barely concealed hope, like a crystal bay. Filled with promises of swimming and fun.

They just stared at each other Poseidon's eyes filled with sorrow and Percy's hope, then Percy's closed off, he pursed his lips and nodded turning around and sitting back on the window sill. It was starting to rain, the drops hitting the window and sliding down, leaving trails that reminded Poseidon of tear trails . . .

"Someone will come take you to camp in two days, pack for two months and make sure your ready," Poseidon stated stiffly turning back and scooping up his trident, walking to the door and passing through it, closing the door quietly.

Percy's face haunting him as he water-travelled away, he compared happy kid Percy to this Percy, the difference was obvious.

One had hoped the other knew the bitter lies life brought.

-.-C-.-

Tony walked into the almost empty conference room, Percy was sitting looking out the window at the rain.

"This is depressing as hell,kid," Tony stated pulling a chair up to where Percy was and sitting down, reclining back and lacing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to go," Percy mumbled still not turning around.

"What? Who says your going?" Tony joked lightly kicking Percy's back, tapping out without thinking in Morse Code 'It's alright' Percy looked over and pouted, his lips pushing out to create a full baby look. On anyone else, it would look fake but on Percy . . .

"What did that man say?" Tony asked, his tone was jovial but the two people closest to him knew that undertone. Percy looked back at the window.

"That man is my biological donor of half of my DNA, and he says I have to go to some camp," Percy explained stumbling over his words slightly at first, as he refused to say, father.

"Then don't go if you don't want to go," Tony answered reaching for his bracelet, he started spinning the beads remembering when Percy had made it for him:

 _"Here."_

 _Tony looked up from his work to see Percy walk away, back up the stairs, his feet hardly touching the carpet before flying up._

 _"Wow, guess I'm that scary." Tony chuckled before looking down to see what Percy and deposited on his desk._

 _He expected some annoyingly messy drawing or some badly strung together bracelet, made of cheap beads and tacky yarn._

 _What he got instead was shocking to say. It was a bracelet, with beads slid over curled wire, the beads were futuristic, cool metallics and glowing reds and golds. In the middle was a leather plate and there in clear precise burnt letters was: Stark._

 _Tony held it up, looking for a mistake, none, he could find none. It was clearly well made and made with steady hands. Percy made this . . . for him._

 _Interesting._

 _But the thing that made him stop was when he flipped it over, the beads were a black and white, the code and way they were placed reminded Tony of something, he pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed his pencil from behind his ear._

 _He translated the blacks into slashes and the whites into dots. He translated it into Morse Code and got :_ Gye _. Okay, he tried to translate white into slashes and blacks into dots, when he translated it he wanted to cry._

 _He pulled it over his wrist gently and sat admiring it for a second, then he sighed and went back to his work. His heart wasn't really into it though he gets seeing the word behind his eyelids. So he continued working often having to fix his mistakes smiling as he burned his fingers and shocked himself because of the one word._

 _Dad._

"-the truth is he's powerful, I have no choice." Percy finished his tone drawing Tony out of his reminiscing. He frowned.

"Then you better pack, I'll find out more about this man . . ." Tony trailed off and stood up helping Percy down he watched as he walked out of the room. Tony sighed and sat down on the window sill looking out in New York, his home, his court. However, he was bout to lose his prince, and he would NOT allow that to happen, even if it was just over the summer.

Above him, in his room, Percy pushed play and listened as fake waves played through his speakers. He kicked off his shoes and laid down.

He already had a dad, he didn't need some waste of space who abandons his four-year-old son to be hit and beaten.

That man was not his father, no matter what.

-.-C-.-

 **Love.**

 **Without Love we are nothing even when the mind is a quick machine ready to turn down and destroy, the heart beats reminding it why life is worth living.**

 **This was fun, just a little set up so I can have one shots next time. You can still comment which ones you want, I had a few requests but I mostly made them on my own. I'm trying to decide whether there will be major differences, or whether things will be the same.**

 **Oh well we now have three money bags: Percy, Piper, Racheal.**

 **Reviews:**

MrAppocolypse: Kansas? Kentucky? Disney land! Atlanta?

 **Sadly no, I want to live in Disney Land, so baaad. Then I could troll little ki- I mean experience the magic of Disney! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: Could you maybe do the part were Percy drenches Clarisse in toilet water?

 **Already on the list, and I can not wait! :)**

AziAchillesJackson:update!

 **Yes, Sir! Here you go, sir! Heh, anyway seriously here you go, enjoy!**

 **Bye Guys!**

 **Jay**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is interesting."

I turned and glared at the boy, he was really starting to piss me off. Currently, he was tapping at his phone and no matter how much I tried to explain why he shouldn't have it.(attracts monsters) He ignored me and muttered some crap about it being non-detectable by monsters.

Yep, he was definitely being sarcastic, his eyes were half-lidded in boredom as he tapped lightly on his touch screen.

Man, this guy is ab absolute idiot, however, he did seem like he was a Hephaestus child, his knack with technology was clear. However, he needed to pay attention now so I wouldn't get in trouble later.

"You need to pay attention, this is important." I huffed still glaring at him. He looked up, his sea green eyes narrowed and he . . . flipped me the bird.

Damn this guy is rude! Anger clenched through me, I'm about to kick this guys ass and throw him into the lake. Remember Chiron's advice I chanted silently eyes clenched shut as I trembled lightly.

Okay.

I started to lead him to the Ares cabin, normally I would never go there unless I needed some weapons or armor however there was a bathroom and I needed to freshen up. I would never admit it but in the bottom of my heart I knew Percy was new and Clarisse might want to do the "initiation."

As I was thinking I heard "Why?!" I turned Percy was doing a dramatic pose in which he was holding his phone up like he was offering it to the gods.

"Why what?" I heard myself asking, damn my curiosity!

"Why does Google have so many fucking FireWalls?" he asked still tapping at his phone in fierce concentration.

Was he trying to hack Google? On his phone? What the fuck!?

I guess he saw my confused face and explained: "I've already hacked the pentagon, however hacking on a phone is hard so I wanted a challenge even though google is pretty easy to hack into."

Okay, maybe Hermes then.

We continued on and I saw Clarrise in the distance. Perfect. I led us past the bathroom slowing down just enough so Clarisse would bump into us.

"Yes! Fuck you Google!" he cheered, I guess he hacked in successfully, and right on time Clarrise said:

"Look at the newbie oh so happy that he's playing with his geeky devices." she sneered stalking forward with her siblings at her sides.

The boy looked up and a look of pure irritation flickered across his face, huh. It was a look you would expect from a king who was just stopped by a peasant.

"Sorry," he started his voice dropping into a sultry drawl "but your not my type, but I have someone you might like in here," Percy then started tapping at his phone "his name is Purgamentum."

Clarrise turned red and grabbed him, he just stood still, raising an eyebrow, I then realized, fuck he was ripped.

He had muscles everywhere, not like a buff dude but a strong dude overall. Clarrise motioned for her siblings to help her, they stepped forward and started to help drag him.

He went peacefully which made me instantly suspicious, why was he not putting up a fight?

I then heard: "Are you gals sure, I've been told I packed quite a punch." Okay, now I'm scared, I stepped forward ready to stop this.

But suddenly my world exploded in white, and blue. A large wave of water spat out from the stall carrying along Clarrise and her siblings.

They were pushed out on the ground outside, soaked with fairly dirty water. Out of the stall stepped Percy, he had shucked off his jacket and was wearing a shirt that said Stark.

He was completely dry and walking out with a large grin on his face. Oh, gods. Uhhhh. I immediately scooched back but he continued advancing.

"So can we say the stables now?" he asked innocently.

-.-C-.-

 **Just a quick one shot to tie you guys over, more chapters soon! :)**

 **Jay**

 **Purgamentum=Trash ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Camp Half Blood: Commons_

"Wow." some kids murmured watching as Percy stalked out from the bathroom, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Actually," Annabeth started more than a little intimidated by Percy "I was thinking you might want to see the Hephaestus cabin, you know because you like making stuff or," Annabeth paused and looked beyond Percy's shoulder raising an eyebrow "wrecking stuff."

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up in theatrics." Annabeth muttered "I didn't notice" she then turned and led Percy away from the bathroom, smiling as her feet squelched with sewer made mud.

As they walked through the camp people glanced at Percy with fear in their eyes. Annabeth couldn't blame them, right now he was walking with his head held high. His posture allowing his full 6'1 height to be reached. Green eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked around, guessing what he could do to improve and/or mess the place up.

Annabeth could hear stray whispers:

"-blew up"

"Clarrise"

"Chiron is going to-"

"Prophecy."

"-do you think?"

Percy ignored them still walking at Annabeth's side. He put on a look of complete indifference but inside he was freaking out.

'Science, I like science, science makes sense, everything can be explained by science.' he babbled in his head, his thoughts swirling. His sperm donor, was a god, not the "God" but a Greek one, much less he was the one of water. It hurt it hurt a lot to think that everything, everything he had based his life upon was crumbling.

He needed to work on something, he needed to get his hands on some metal some wires, and most of all a good computer. He clenched his fists and to his horror he could feel tears starting to flood his eyes, giving the world a blurry feeling.

He bit his lip and focused on the distance, what he saw was a cabin, if you could call it that, it was huge with large smoke stacks puffing steam out. Clanking noises emanated from it and he could smell the strong smell of machine grease.

As they walked up Percy could feel his shoulders relaxing as he took in the smell, reminding him of the repair shop next to him.

It was called Marauder's Place and Harry the guy who owned it let him help, he liked it because Harry didn't talk he just worked. It was nice, the familiar-

"-you okay?" Annabeth asked Percy turned to see her have a look of worry on her face.

"Fine, just I need-" Percy trailed off a look that screamed of him being lost and confused flickered across his face.

"Let's Go." he finished strongly.

Annabeth nodded and led him inside. Percy's eyes flickered around, low tables sat some pushed against the wall some just leaning haphazardly against a wall, broken legs propping them up.

Large muscle kids worked, the air sparking from their hammers and buzzing sounds filled the air as blades cut into some wood.

Percy couldn't see much but he knew one thing, it felt so much homier than that dumb Hermes cabin. He looked around again, his eyes latching unit what looked like a failed gun, wires and screws laid around it.

He stepped forward and touched it lightly, still not sure what the rules were around here. However he sensed a light dent in the frame and he immediately flipped it over and examined it, his hand flying to his pocket tool case. He pulled out a suatering tool and started to remake it, using a hammer to hammer the frame back into place.

It looked like a gun that shot the contents of capsules, a mix between a paint gun and a tranquilizer gun.

"Are you a new sibling?"

Percy jumped, his hunched over shoulders stiffening as his hand started for his dagger in his pants.

He turned and saw a huge African American male, his eyes were a chocolate brown and he was smiling at Percy with gleaming teeth.

Realizing his question Percy shook his head and replied: "Nope."

"Hmm, then you would have had a cabin if you knew your parent." the boy mentioned his eyebrow rising a bit.

"My dad name's Tony, sure I have a godly sperm donor, but he wasn't fucking around," Percy explained his body relaxing slightly. He noticed some kids looking at him in shock, he then noticed Annabeth wasn't around.

'Damn, I was out of it again, classic Stark move.'

"Pretty bad thing to say especially to the beings who carry weapons and powers that make mortals implode" the boy commented dryly, he then pulled his hair through his fingers.

"Sorry I've been rude," he held out a hand "names Beckendorf, Charles Counselor of the Hephaestus cabin." Percy took his calloused hand and shook it.

"Percy, Percy Jackson"

"So Percy, what did you do to my gun, it looks like a laser gun more than a miniature bazooka now."

Percy sighed, whoops he messed with the head dude. "Well it's frame was off and the nozzle was dented. Also, the delay time was too large so I had to add some more electronic features," he explained looking up to smile at Beckendorf he then turned back to it picking it up and showing it off. "So you need a capsule and you place it into here and then . . ."

-.-C-.-

 _Phone Call between Percy and Pepper_

"I'm fine Peps."

"You sure I know this is a lot for a scientist to take in."

"It is, but I found the Hephaestus cabin, I made an acid gun."

"Oh god, don't bring that home."

"Suuure."

"Percy, I'm not kidding!"

"Fine Pepps, anyway I need to get going, apparently phones attract monsters so I'm being given the stink eye."

"Okay bye, Perce."

"Bye."

"Love you"

" . . . Love you too Pepper."

"Stay Strong."

"As a rock, as a mountain, as a Tony."

-.-C-.-

 _Westover Hall: Gym_

"Bitch you know I'm fabulous!" Percy protested leaning against the counter his eyes sweeping across the dance floor. Watching in boredom as girls danced and twerked and boys hung to the side, shuffling and acting extremely uncomfortable.

Thalia rolled her eyes and glared at Percy, she didn't exactly like him, his way of talking heck if thinking was too relaxed. Except she knew that wasn't true his mind was sharper than a blade. In fact, he refused to tell anyone of his godly parent, and when a light started to glow over his head a week after Thalia got back he looked up at the sky and shouted: "Fuck off."

Surprisingly he wasn't struck down by thunder or lightning.

After that, he was careful not revealing too much of his godly parentage dancing in between different fighting styles and never using his "powers".

Sure everyone heard of the grand Clarisse knockout but rumors ranged to him messing with the pipes, leading them to a faulty pipe, and the least popular actually controlling the pipe or the water in it.

He was sneaky resourceful, but he hid it behind a mask of self-confidence and gay like outbursts. The only people who he trusted were his family and Beckendorf.

After Beckendorf was turned mute by the explosion which damaged his vocal cords Percy threw himself into finding a way to fix it. He finally did implant a chip which spoke in Beckondorf's voice. Whatever he thought it said.

"There," he stated pointing his dagger to a corner, drawing Thalia out of her thoughts. Leaning against the corner were a pale girl with sunken eyes and a young boy with messy hair and gleaming black eyes. He was holding cards up excitedly and showcasing them to the girl who looked like she wanted to drop kick him.

"Yep, let's go, that man before he was a manticore, most likely he'll want to-" Percy was interrupted by a loud ringing noise he looked down and saw his phone, flicking it opened a small smile flickered on his lips as he read the contact.

He held it up to his ear and started to walk away "Take them to the girl's bathroom on the second floor I'll meet you in ten minutes."

"Wait what?!"

"I trust in you."

Thalia stared in shock at his receding back.

-.-C-.-

 _Westover Hall:Courtyard_

It had all gone to hell, now she was sitting on a log with a boy who had just seen his sister kidnapped and where the fuck was Percy!

She would never, never admit it but she was worried. Worried sick. Worried that Percy had been killed, taken as hostage and was currently being tortured.

"Boy! What are you doing here!"

"Bitch I'm gay, calm down my friend is here."

"I don't care whether you're injured! Stop, Lady Artemis!"

Thalia looked up to see Percy limping over, he had his classic smirk. However, the effect was ruined by the slashes and cuts all over his face, arms, and legs.

"Oh my god." Thalia's anger whisked away as she stared in horror at him "What happened?"

Percy grunted and collapsed onto the log, panting slightly as he pushed his hand into one of the scars and pulled out a claw. He gasped "Cool, souvenier"

Thalia froze "Can you answer me?"

"Turns out one fo the manticores was left behind, he saw me and . . ." Percy used his arms to showcase his body "The rest is history-" Percy slumped falling over, his body hit the ground with a thud and the snow around him instantly was soaked with red.

"Artemis, umm Zoe help please!" she screeched, jumping down she pulled off his coat, she gasped when she saw the large slit on his chest, it reached deep down and Thalia lets out another cry.

Artemis rushed over when she saw Percy she let out a shocked gasp too, she rushed over and kneeled. She pressed her hands against his stomach trying to staunch the flow

"Zoe."

-.-C-.-

 _Westover Hall Woods: Hunter Camp_

"What's wrong with him?"

"He won't wake up."

Thalia sighed and ran her hands through Percy's hair checking his bandages, ignoring the worried whispers the Hunters were murmuring.

She felt him twitch beneath her, a slight movement hardly detectable. He then let out a cry, his body started to twitch and flail. His hands clenched the sheet and he started to sweat profusely. Thalia held out trembling hands trying to hold him down when she realized it wasn't helping:

"Uhh, Artemis?" she questioned. Artemis pulled aside the curtain and walked in "Yes?" she asked walking over. She looked down on Percy who was thrashing around,grunting and crying.

"Just night-terrors," she explained monotony, Thalia silently cursed her hatred of boys. Looking down at him then back up "I mean you're the goddesses of the moon/night so . . . can you help him?"

Artemis sighed and shook her head. "No, but they'll pass eventua-"

"Mom."

They both looked down at Percy surprise on their faces. Thalia frowned Percy had a mom? He never said she understood mom problems but, Percy seemed perfect, never a care in the world, dancing around throwing his skills and happiness around.

"Mom, no, no, no"

Artemis was ready to pull Thalia away but the next sentence made her stop.

"God, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, I don't want to die."

Thalia turned to Artemis "Help him." she pleaded.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Artemis shook her head,and Thalia saw sadness.

"Mom, no, so , so much blood. I can't move, mommy!"

Artemis decided she then had to help. "Leave," she commanded her tone sharp. "His wounds will heal but his mind needs rest."

Thalia left pushing the silvery cloth away as she walked out leaving her camper behind, as he screamed and thrashed, calling for his dead mother.

-.-C-.-

 **Here you go, I'm just going to go dance away over to IZombie world and join Liv in her fights against weirdness.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

MrAppocolypse:Great update!

Could you maybe have tony trail Percy as self precaution?  
Also, finally! Someone that understands that if a father does not protect or put in effort cannot be called a parent by those that need the protection

 **Thanks and yes a father who isn't there or caring for you ready to step in and protect and love you is no father. Tony is Percy's dad, and yes he will be doing some trailing poor Percy.**

Yes (Guest):Yes:Yeeess

 **Don't know what your yessing about but I'm guessing how sweg this story is so yes, child, yes.**

aaj (Guest):really good, update pronto

 **Here's your pronto update, would you like some fries with that? :)**

 **Okay that's it! I feel sorry and really sad, but since I feel bad Percy get's sadness! BTW neither Grover or Annabeth went to Westover Hall.**

 **Jay**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hoover Dam:Mid-day-Percy POV_

"Yep, this is a sword."

"Excuse me?" the red haired girl asked, clearly expecting a no. She tapped her foot and I shifted my weight to another foot,thinking.

"It's cosplay," I explained showing it off, I used the tiniest bit of the Mist to bend it.

"See rubber." I slammed it against my arm, keeping a straight face, my inner self-screaming in pain. I smiled and continued on "You see I'm a bit of a nerd. You, my friend, are the first person to comment on my geekiness."

The girl blinked and I saw in her eyes her resolve crumbling. "So you're not a terrorist?" I smiled through gritted teeth "Nah, just a geek hottie who embarrasses his friends."

"Oh," she deflated, then perked up "well I'm a bit of nerd too, so 's Racheal" she motioned for my arm I held it out for her she wrote her number down in tiny numbers. Smiling she stepped back and made a phone with her hand and held it up to her ear "Call me if you need another cosplayer."

I smiled as she walked away and rushed back to my group. Zoe looked up at me and then my arm then my face again.

"I thought you were gay?" she asked her eyebrow-raising a bit. I smiled and stretched, wincing a bit as my bandages tugged at my skin.

"This dam girl through herself at me!" I protested smiling a bit when a look of irritation flickered across Zoe's face.

"Still don't get it," she commented huffily, I laughed and laid down next to her closing my eyes for a brief second of rest.

-.-

 _Garden of the Golden Apple: Midnight-Zoe POV_

My head spun and I could feel my breath coming out in short gasps. How?

I knew this would happen, I knew dad would kill me, I knew it, but Lady Artemis . . . I could feel my thoughts trailing off people swirled above me, tear-streaked faces swam through my vision. Only one seemingly clear to me, Percy.

God, at least I'm gonna die before my feelings become clear, I can't even imagine Lady's face when she realized . . . No, I need to focus on good things. Like Percy, like how I finally had fun with everyone, like the fact I'll be joining Bianca soon.

"Zoe." I looked up again Percy he looked so sad, I smiled at him. "Why are you so dam sad?" I asked my mouth quirking up into a smile.

His face looked shocked then happy "You did understand, why didn't you join in!?"

I coughed feeling my ribs grate against my lungs. "It was a stupid joke, I don't get why you guys were so happy with it." I noticed Lady wasn't there "Where is thy Lady Artemis?" I asked slipping into old speak for a second.

Percy's face darkened "Getting rid of your father." I nodded, I didn't think I was going to make it.

"Distract me I need something happy to think about before I die." I love how he nodded, not saying something stupid about how I was going to live.

"Hmmm," he tapped his chin with his finger. "Well, let's see fluffy cat videos, umm, oh wait!" he clapped his hands together looking like a happy kid. "Do you know you can buy unicorn meat on Amazon!"

I coughed again some blood sputtering out of my lips. I winced but he used his shirt to wipe it off still smiling, as he pulled out his phone. Tryint to cover the fact I was acting like a middle-aged girl caring about her looks I continued.

"I can't tell if your joking."

"Nope it's here,"he looked down at his phone again and smiled "So their cuts are Giggles,Wishes,Dreams,Magic,Hugs,Surprises, Kisses, and," he frowned looking up from the phone "SuperGlue?" his face was so pathetically confused I laughed.

He continued on rambling about odd and ends until he was pushed aside by the Hunters. They rambled and cried, I smiled and nodded but all I thought was Percy. I needed him here, it was too much, so much emotion piling up on me.

"Percy," I mumbled feeling the blackness rushing up to me, I saw the look of horror on Lady's face. My heart broke. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Artemis nodded and she placed a hand on my cheek, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Did you break your oath?" she questioned her eyes filled with sorrow as she gazed upon me.

"Never," I coughed some more pain shooting through me " I pledged myself to you my lady, I will never regret that, never."

She smiled and rubbed my cheek gently I looked up at the sky, I sensed my fellow Hunters were gone.

"Without death, there is no life, I had a life, a long one, so now it's my turn," I whispered, my chapped lips rubbing against my teeth as I swallowed.

"No." she stated her eyes glowing briefly before she sighed and continued to rub my back.

"Yes," I insisted "You immortals don't understand that I'm happy, you can't have death without life nor life without death. Everyone dies everyone fades away."

Artemis shook her head and started crying, her head shaking, tears falling down onto me. Her hair tickled my cheeks reminding me of my sisters, I hope they were happy . . .

Blackness had almost completely claimed me but I let my head fall back gazing at the stars, as they twinkled their lights never dimming . . .

"No! Zoe! NOOOOO!"

-.-C-.-

 _Brooklyn:4:00 PM- Percy POV_

I clenched my hand and fell onto a tire, it was partly melted by Hydra venom. I wiped it off uncaringly. I let my head drop, it was too much, I can't.

Clenching my hands even tighter I could feel my nails breaking the skin, I let the pain wash over me, tying me down. Yet, it wasn't enough, my mind was accustomed to pain, constant pain.

Names so many names of people dead:

Mom

Zoe

Stoll

Dadeleus

Clarisse

Annabeth

Tyson

So many and I couldn't even count the amount of people who were hurt. I was all my fault, all of it. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I started to cry, they hurt so much trailing over cuts and bruises soaking them.

"Percy . . ."

I looked up and I felt my soul break, there in Chiron's arms . . .

"No." I felt the words pass through my lips so faint they were like a breath. Chiron shook his head and I then noticed his body, it was thin so drastically thin you could see his ribs, his legs knobby like foals.

He was broken like me and yet there was someone even more broken in his arms.

"Thalia." I sobbed standing up and stumbling over to her. Her hair was plastered to her face with blood her once electric blue eyes dull. Never to smile, never to crack a smart one ever again.

"No." I crumbled again to the floor, I was broken. No more, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy . . ." Chiron started stepping forward.

"Are you happy!?" I screamed to the sky, my eyes burning. God, why? WHY! WHY!?

Something snapped.

-.-C-.-

 _Brooklyn: General POV_

Percy looked up, his eyes were empty. He stood to his feet. It was a disjointed movement. Yet extremely smooth like someone had pulled at his strings yanking him up.

The air around started crackling, electricity arcing through the air. Kids stepped back, surprised and yet the same thought ran through their minds: 'Zeus then.' The mystery was finally solved.

They were proved wrong.

Parts of the earth cracked lift up and they joined the fray, you could hear the wails of the and spirits as they were forced to join in. Percy started to walk. He was walking away, his movements broken.

"Percy!" Chiron called hand held up trying to protect himself from the hurricane. Chiron knew something was wrong. Percy was controlling the sky, the earth, and water.

Percy turned and his eyes were so empty so filled with pain, Chiron took a step back.

"Never try to contact me again." the words were whipped toward Chiron making him take another the step back with the harshness in them.

"But Percy how? Who is your parent?" Chiron called asking, his mind was so confused how could Percy be able to control these elements?

"Then Kronus said with his last breath I curse you, your children will be stronger than you, he placed this curse on Zeus and yet somehow it was applied to all the brothers. However, it was only with one girl . . . I'm sure you heard of her." Percy smirked his expression cruel and hard. Chiron gasped he literally couldn't breathe Percy was creating a vacuum on purpose.

"The girl, she died of course, but she did marry and give birth to a daughter, each daughter was even more beautiful, this continued on and on, over thousands of years. Until finally one was born, Sally Jackson, she fell in love with a sailor. Only later learning . . ." Percy trailed off and gulped his eyes filling with tears that were quickly whipped away.

"Poseidon."

Percy nodded and continued to walk away, the winds were starting slow down as he walked away. However, before Chiron passed out he saw the wind drop a daisy onto Thalia's lifeless chest.

-.-C-.-

 **These Headshots are kinda fun but confusing, I think I'm going to rework that Percy freaking out a bit. However, I just realized I killed off all his potential girls. Whoops!**

 **Sorry so sorry this is confusing if you are confused just notify me.**

From: MrAppocolypse:

I would like some fries and a milkshake. Also, WHAT IS GOING ON?!I mean, is Percy saving Bianca? Did annabeth not go with them to westover?

 **Okay here we go I can explain! Annabeth did not go, she instead went to go find and convince Luke to come back. Percy was called by Tony and Pepper, and since he hadn't heard from them he went off to go talk to them. He was attacked by another Manticore and was injured since Annabeth wasn't there Bianca was stolen she then broke while trying to hold up the sky. And died. Sorry that it was so confusing.**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

Athena1342 :

Yay! I always get excited when there is a new chapter especially when it's good. Do Percy and Annabeth get together? I can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Dear Goddess Atheana your daughter was stabbed by Luke sorry.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jay**

 **(Thanks for the review and I like Percabeth but it was so over done!)**

 **Thanks GUYS for the 4,028 views!**

 **Jay**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not going to talk about it?"

"Got to hell."

Tony sighed and looked over to Pepper for help, just in case she didn't understand he mouthed 'Teenagers' She shrugged and continued to pet Percy's hair gently. Sure she had freaked out when a freak storm had started outside and Percy walked in, completely dry with glowing eyes. Actually, she had freaked out about everything to the point where Percy would hide some things from her. She had calmed down a bit but was still protective of Percy.

Percy continued to hum gently making a noise similar to the purring of a cat as Pepper petted his hair. Tony smiled at the domestic sight and turned back to the counter, trying to cut some peppers. Pepper for some reason insisted he cooked tonight and he wanted everything perfect.

"Really honing in on those peppers eh, Tony" Percy muttered his eyes still closed, hiding his sea filled orbs, a smirk tugging on his lips. Tony flipped Percy off before realizing, no Percy could not see him.

"Love you too, daddy." Percy snarked once again proving Tony wrong.

Setting his knife down Tony exclaimed, "How in the world do you see things with your eyes closed!?"

"Secret demi-god powers."

"My god." Tony hissed angrily returning back to cutting the peppers, dispositing them into the hissing the skillet.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line," Jarvis commented huskily. Tony flinched and looked up "What the hell? Who changed Jarvis's voice again?"

Percy and Pepper burst out laughing at the same time, Percy sitting up to clench his chest.

"Deny access," Tony replied to Jarvis.

"Yes . . . sir."

"My gods!" Percy gasped falling off the couch, Pepper looked down and a smile pulled her lips up. Percy laid there for away gasping for breath before scrambling onto the couch his eyes still burning with tears.

'Thalia would have loved this. .' he slammed the thought away with a fierce grimace.

"So how was the whole independent energy thing?" he practically yelled. Tony and Pepper looked over, Pepper in concern and Tony confusion.

"It . . . was good," Pepper commented, softly, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Good!? Pepper, Stark Tower is now fully independent!" he crowed stirring his stirfry. "My baby is finally coming to life." he murmured happily, wiping his eyes from tears. Tears that were caused by onions but Pepper didn't know that.

"Our baby, other than Percy." Pepper admonished firmly.

"Hmmm, 12%, 12% credit goes to you." Tony decided, tapping his chin.

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" Pepper placed a hand on her chest and mock-swooned.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Uhhh," Percy commented confused where the conversation was going.

" My private elevator-" Tony started.

"You mean OUR elevator?!" Pepper interrupted.

" -was teeming with sweaty workmen. " Tony continued, he then stopped and frowned.

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?" he asked, his face scrunched in annoyance.

Pepper smirked and pulled out some champagne out of a chilled container and poured herself a glass.

" Not gonna be that subtle." Percy decided, smiling slightly. He looked up pleadingly and pushed his glass over to Pepper.

"No."

"I'm almost-" Percy started.

"No."

"I re-dismembered an evil immortal titan, I think I can-"

"No."

Tony smiled at the exchange and said " I'll tell you what. Next buildings gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease," Pepper commanded.

Tony looked over at Percy " Does your camp allow mortals named Pepper Potts to bunk over the summer?"

At the same time, Percy said "Nope." Pepper said, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

" Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Jarvis spoke up his voice still a sexy drawl making Pepper blush and Percy snort. Tony looked up and frowned.

"Who-" he started only to be interrupted by a "Stark, we need to talk." Tony's eyes widened and he pointed to Percy, Percy cleared his throat.

"Stark is not here right now, please leave a message," Percy replied in a robotic monotone. Pepper was frowning but trying to hide her snicker.

"Who is that- never mind. Stark, this is urgent." the man over the phone said.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony replied turning back to his stir-fry turning off the stove and pulling the pot off the burner. With a ding, the elevator opened.

In less than a second Percy was off the couch his sword in his hand, his eyes narrowed.

The man who walked out looked over and rose an eyebrow. "Never took a techie like you Stark to have a bodyguard with such . . ." he smiled "ancient weapons."

"I'm not his body guard I'm his-" Percy started still tensed, noticing how the agent's hand had flinched to his side, where a gun was most likely resting.

"Personal Body Guard," Tony interjected quickly. Percy looked over in confusion and Tony shook his head and mouthed 'Roll with it'

He then turned back and said " Security Breach." he turned to Pepper "That's on you."

"Phil! So nice to see you!" Pepper exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm, setting her wine flute down and standing up.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said, pretending to be confused, Percy saw how tense he was, he walked over quickly and leaned over the counter.

"What's wrong?" he murmured worriedly for his adopted father.

"Go stand in the corner and look guard like," Tony commanded his eyes narrowed, as he glared at the agent. Percy frowned but listened anyway, walking over to the corner and smoothing his face over. Placing his cool mask as he gazed at nothing.

"-only when I'm on duty." the agent replied to Tony's wisecrack. Pepper grimaced and swept her hand to showcase the room.

" Come on in, we're celebrating." she welcomed glaring at Tony.

'She's a better actor.' Percy decided, measuring the mood and keeping his hands folded in front of him.

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony explained, pointing his spoon at Coulson.

Ignoring him Coulson stepped forward and tossed a file on the counter, it slid for a bit before coming to a rest in front of Tony. "We need you to look this over," he stated, eyebrows raised as he waited for a smart comeback.

"Soon as possible." he continued still waiting for a comeback.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony muttered picking it up and tucking it in his waistband.

"If you wanted to talk, official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony snorted turning back and dishing the food between the bowls.

"This isn't a consultation."

" Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about." Tony trailed off looking sheepish. Phil snorted and rubbed his head.

" The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony continued.

" I didn't know that either," Pepper commented.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Tony explained.

"That I did know." Pepper lied, touching Tony's shoulder softly.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson replied.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Tony asked, waving his hand nodded and they both walked toward Perc's area. Tony reached out and placed the file onto a scanner watching it as it scanned.

"Why is he here?" he asked, his voice lowered as he continued to pretend.

"I don't know, Phil's pretty shook up, though, something must have happened," Pepper whispered.

"Sir . . . the files are ready."

Coulson snorted at the voice and turned to Pepper and Tony. Pepper shrugged and turned back worried, the joke was funny before but now it just hurt.

"Sir, my shift is over, however my car broke down, can I sleep in one of the guest rooms?" Percy asked relaxing from his stance and striding over to Tony. He cocked his head.

"Sure, don't soil the sheets, out maid, is going to come back, so try not to make a mess." Tony snorted still tapping at the file.

"Of course sir," Percy mumbled, as he walked pass Phil he whispered. "Good Night, Agent."

Phil nodded and turned back to Tony.

Percy stomped upstairs and opened his room door. He looked around and noticed the thin layer of dust. Perfect. He didn't like the maid cleaning his room, so he was hoping that whole maid thing was some battle plan.

He flopped onto his bed and let out a sigh, he was tired. Also what the fuck is The Avengers? Sitting up he pulled out his laptop tapping at the keys.

"Percy, you don't need to hack Master Stark already opened the files to you," Jarvis commented.

"Really? That's new." Percy commented sadly "Okay, send the files to me." Jarvis complied and bluish images flickered across the screen. Percy looked at it and frowned "Nope! Turn it off! I'm done with this extraterrestrial stuff!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh how hilarious, you have come to see . . . me?" Loki swirled around his green cape clinging to his frame. Hestia bit her lip and stepped forward. "Please."

Loki snorted and glared at her. "Please, what?" Hestia frowned and continued "There is a . . . boy."

"A boy? Wow, it's been centuries darling and you only come to me for a boy," Loki spun around a look of mock surprise on his face "is he mine?"

"Resorting to mortal words, how the prince of trickery has fallen." Hestia snapped back her eyes flaring for a second, then she stopped, chastising herself when she realized what she just did.

"Trust me I'm still the king of lies, but no prince of Asgard am I." Loki sneered his voice dripping with venom.

"Stop trying to lead me astray, Loki let me finish." Hestia took a deep breath and forged on "There is a boy, he lost his mother at a young age," she frowned when Loki snorted. "murdered in front of him when he was just a babe."

Loki frowned and for a second a spark of something flickered in his eyes.

"He was taken in by one of the ones you are destined to fight, he was raised for a while until he learned of his heritage, he is Poseidon's son."

"Oh Joy, that barnacle, sorry if I don't want to meet his darling . . . offspring." Loki snapped getting ready to turn away.

"He hates hates all of us in fact, cursed our names and sneers when someone mentions 'Greek'" Hestia hurried, feeling a pang in her heart.

Loki looked over again, he seemed unsure, balancing between two points. "Smart Boy." he frowned again.

"What is this ward's name?" he finally asked.

"Perseus"

-.-

I can't stop, I can't stop this feeling

I'm falling, I'm falling

like a fallen angel

So call me demon daughter

call me the black sheep

but just remember

the rewards are yours to reap. . .

Percy studied the cover of the CD, he had recently become interested in this band, it was called Fairy Lights, such a nice name for such dark music.

He liked it, though, the lead singer and pianist, Etie was good she sang from her heart. Also, the plus side it pissed Pepper off. Setting it aside he turned the knob on his stereo and danced over to his hover desk.

Sitting down he started to work on his English paper, nodding his head as the next song came on. . .

My God

look at me now

look at these

broken

wings

can you tell me I'm the chosen one

special child

how dare you

how dare you say

that you can come this way

after you left so soon and left those

bloody splotches

on the floor . . .

Percy looked up and winced. Yah, no. Too close to home he skipped onto the next song and turned it up even louder. Loud enough to send his fingers drumming and to sent his mind scattering across the floor, across the room.

Thoughts danced in and out, why did Tony act like he wasn't his son?

Louder.

Why didn't Pepper stop him?

Louder.

Why didn't they help Percy save his friends?

Louder.

They fell so easily into a pattern, one they had created without Percy, as they walked the next path they left Percy all alone again. Just like in camp.

The only person who he had trusted was mute, his vocal cords blown out by Percy, by his mistakes. Furthermore, he learned his girlfriend was a spy helping blow out those voice cords.

Even worse when he found the written songs in a notebook under his bed, never to be sung.

"PERCY! TURN DOWN THAT GODFORSAKEN MUSIC!" Tony howled, sounding like a blow horn, his voice just barely rising over the music. Percy jolted, his hand automatically reaching for the power button only then noticing his arms were wet, wet. He touched his fingers softly to his cheek, standing up he shut his desk off, report forgotten.

A shower that's it, he needed to shower. As he walked out of the room only clad in a towel he didn't see the blue eyes, glittering like crystals as they watched him slowly close the door.

-.-

Loki's eyes flicked down in annoyance, The Other was constantly trying to get in touch with him. As he ignored the tugging in his gut he focused on the boy inside.

'Come Loki, Now!'

Loki ignored it, focusing on how the boy kept turning up the music his eyes starting to well up before finally tears fell. Loki held up his spear and looked down into it. Images of the boy before his flickered across.

Him smiling, building, fighting, laughing, however nowhere can Loki see him cry, never since that night his mother was killed. Never.

Yet now he cried so easily when he thought he was alone, with his horrible music, and his technology.

"Horrid Mortal" Loki sniffed, and yet there was something more. This boy was alone, Loki could sense the turmoil, and yet he was one of the best liars he had ever seen. Even when others saw broken pain they saw how much he wanted them to see. Never showing too much emotion, until that time he broke. Loki looked down at his staff again. He knew he should be readying his army, even though Midgard was a pathetic world it wouldn't fall by itself.

'No, more time.' he promised himself, watching as the boy stood up turning down his music and walking away into a separate room before walking out in a towel.

'No more time.'

-.-

"So did you look at the files I sent you?" Tony asked watching as Percy shook his head, water droplets spraying all over the counter.

"Yes," Percy started vaguely still rubbing at his hair with his towel.

"So . . ." Tony mumbled rolling his hand. "my god, Percy stop being a drama queen."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, your acting so vague and weird, your totally sulking." Tony pointed out.

"Fine," Percy slammed his hand down. "I looked them over, it's a bunch of shit, I don't need that right now." He closed his eyes and sighed, and rubbed his brow,

"I'm going out," he pulled up a bag and set it on his shoulders "one of my friends, Nico, were going to Mcdonalds to study."

"Good-" the door slammed and Tony could hear Percy taking the stairs two at a time.

"Bye." Tony frowned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Talk to me, Stark." Fury asked, drawing Tony's attention back to the call he put on hold.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Fury asked his one brown eye widening and surprise.

"As much as I love to play the superhero, I have Pepper, I have my life back down. I'm done." Tony explained, his eyes hardening with conviction.

"Well that's nice, but sometimes the fight pulls you in, whether you want to or not" Fury snorted.

"Goodbye Director."

"See you soon Stark"

-.-

"So why are we doing this?" Steve asked pulling his cap further down his head.

Natasha looked up and frowned "Well for two reasons one," she held up two fingers and pulled one down "there are alien energies surrounding the tower, and two" she pulled another finger down "Director wants us to find out where Tony's loyalties lie."

"Wow does he really not trust Stark that much?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows.

"He doesn't trust anyone."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

"Okay . . . " Steve trailed off, as they walked in, they heard a "Hold the elevator!" Turning they saw a boy holding a happy meal in his hand and running toward them. Steve wordlessly put a hand over the door, holding the door open.

The boy slid in and smiled, panting. "Thanks, this elevator is so funky only comes down every thirty minutes, then I'll have to take the stairs."

"All technology is funky, now," Steve muttered.

"That's so true, but hey it helps, I mean a bit more than it hurts!" the boy replied cheerfully. Making Steve look over in surprise, how did this boy hear him?

"So now tell me, why are you really here?" the boy asked, his voice suddenly filled with ice. Steve felt the touch of a cool blade against his throat, looking over he saw Natasha, unconscious.

"How? Who are you?" Steve asked, his muscles tensing.

"Stop trying to fight, my name's Percy Jackson, I want to know why you're really here, going upstairs."

"What I want to know is who you are and why you're going upstairs." Steve countered, his hands tightening.

"I'm the one with a blade to your throat, so stop being so cute," Percy smirked.

"Cute?"

The door opened and hey were in an open penthouse, a man was chopping up some food. "Hey, Percy do you-" The man looked up and his mouth opened. "Should I be worried?" he asked.

The boy slapped some cuffs onto Steve, wait when did he have cuffs!?

"Nah," he started pulling Steve over to the couch and Natasha dumping them.

"Make yourselves comfortable." he finished. Percy then sat done, crossing his ankles and glaring at them.

"Why do I recognize them Tony?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"The files, the ones I sent you," Tony mentioned.

"The ones I barely grazed over?" Percy sighed "Damn."

"So," he turned to Steve and rose an eyebrow "refresh my memory." Steve watched this in confusion, their actions were certainly hostile, however, his gut told him . . .

"Steve Rogers," he said, event though he felt uneasy. . .

"Captain America" the boy stated, not surprised nor confused. "So tell me why is the fucking war hero trying to sneak into mi-Tony's home?"

"Language." Steve immediately said.

"My gods, you're telling me you the one who was in the army with a bunch of young guys can't stand cussing?"

"Yep."

"I like you." the boy said walking over and taking off the handcuffs. Steve rubbed his wrists, which ached from trying to tug the cuffs off. Percy noticed the red swollen wrists and handed a wet cloth over.

"You just couldn't wait." he snarked.

"Time is lives," Steve replied rubbing his wrists with the cloth, sighing in relief.

"That's true."

"So who's she?"

"Natasha Romanov."

"Black Widow."

Steve nodded silently.

"So when is she going to stop pretending to be out and actually introduce herself?" Natasha sighed and popped up sitting up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"As soon as she gets the information she needs," she stated, smiling quietly. "What gave me away?"

"You stopped breathing for a second"

"Nightmare?" Natasha offered with a smirk.

"Took the chance."

Steve sighed and bit his lip, he hated small talk. He knew there was a lot of inner workings in. A few words that held secret meanings but he rather start fighting, that he understood.

"Stop pouting and come over to talk," Percy said addressing Tony, who was actually pouting.

"Fine." Tony sniffed, put out. He walked over and sat down in thin air, somehow resting on something.

"You fixed the problems with the air bursts?" Percy noted.

"Yep, the fan was just unbalanced."

They talked a bit more, about the workings of the machine, Percy adding in a few thought and notes which Tony promised to add.

"Enough fun talk, can you tell me why Fury's dogs are here when I just said I don't want to help?" Tony asked spinning to glare at Natasha.

"Dogs?" Steve asked seeming put out.

"You could totally be a golden retriever, and Natasha a greyhound-no, I'll work on that," Tony promised.

-.-

 **Here we go, next chapter, trying to churn these out real quick before the holidays. Also saw Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them! It was -10 degrees outside and I had my coat on my arm, and was running around outside shouting Team Slytherin. The funny thing was so many people stopped and tried to actually converse with me. Only found one other Slytherin. :(**

 **Anyway tyring something new.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What is a beloved holiday habit/tradition that you want to start doing?**


End file.
